


life after love

by literallyjer



Series: life after love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cedric Never Died, Drarry, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Sequel, Slow Burn, Two Years Later, Unrequited Love, Wedding, drarry is end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyjer/pseuds/literallyjer
Summary: Two years ago Harry Potter had his heart broken by Draco Malfoy and he didn't think he'd ever find love agin. Now, he is engaged to Cedric Diggory and as he plans his wedding, he has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Little did he know that a certain platinum blonde would be returning to the castle as the new Potions professor. Now he is facing the man who broke his heart everyday. Sequel to "breathe"





	1. two years later

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, there was a lot of good feedback from my first attempt at writing in this fandom that I went with my gut and decided to create the continuation of my one shot "breathe", I hope you enjoy. Story inspired by the album "Life After Love pt. 1" by Victoria Monet.

_It felt like birth_   
_We had a careful, meticulous hopeful love, that led to a hard labor Ignited by heartbreak_   
_It felt like birth the way I cried_   
_In the cold I felt naked and exposed_   
_Awake, alone_   
_Confused, uncomfortable and incapable of simply breathing_   
_Painful and beautiful at the same time_   
_And when I grew, when I found myself_   
_I learned I existed still_   
_I realized that after all..._   
_There is life after love_

_-Victoria Monet_

_DAILY PROPHET:_   
_TRIWIZARD CHAMPIONS IN LOVE AND ENGAGED TO BE WED THIS SPRING_

_It’s been three years since The Chosen One, Harry Potter, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Battle of Hogwarts will go on to be the defining moment for Potter and the wizarding world. Due to Potter’s heroic actions, new laws were issued to protect all wizards and to prevent another war from happening. It was Potter’s bravery that has allowed the Ministry to carry on their duties all over the United Kingdom._

_But defeating evil is not all Potter is good at._

_In fact, love is now another accomplishment the twenty-one year old can add onto his resumé. Harry Potter has announced that he is engaged to be married to old schoolmate and Triwizard Competition competitor Cedric Diggory. The two have been dating for a year and have decided to wed this spring at the place it all started—Hogwarts._

_No surprise there seeing Potter has finally accepted the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the upcoming school year. Diggory, age twenty-three, is currently working for the Ministry of Magic in the Improper Use of Magic Office. The pair have become London’s favorite couple and the wedding has become the most anticipated event of the year. No further details have been released regarding the wedding, but as they are, we will report them._

 

Harry sighed and shook his head as he set the Prophet down on the table and reached for his cup of tea. Taking a sip, Harry couldn’t help but think about how out of control this whole ordeal had become. Meeting up with Cedric had been a random event—they happened to cross paths two summers ago in the streets of London. Harry was out clearing his mind from all of the attention he was still receiving from the war when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around with his hand reaching for his wand instinctually, only to find his old schoolmate. Cedric and he spoke for a few moments before the older of the two had to run back to work. Harry was surprised to say the least when three days following he received a letter from Cedric asking to meet him for dinner.

After their first “date” Harry made it very clear to Cedric that he was not looking for any form of romantic connections at the moment. How could he after him? Cedric insisted that he understood, but that didn’t stop him from sending Harry flowers every week and sending him letters by owl just to say, “Hey”.

It was New Year’s Eve when they finally managed to be in the same place at the same time. Ron and Hermione had hosted a party at their home, and when the clock struck midnight, Harry found himself lip to lip with Cedric. And even though he didn’t think he was ready, he enjoyed every second of the kiss. And when they broke apart, he leaned forward again for more.

That was a year ago, and now as Harry prepared to take off for Hogwarts he wished that he had spent more time with Cedric.

As he took another sip of his tea a strong pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. A soft gentle kiss was pressed against his temple before Cedric rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Our engagement has officially been announced.” Harry stated playfully. “Apparently there is no other important news that needed to be on the front page besides our upcoming nuptials.”

Cedric laughed as he took a look at the paper. “Well, I will say that I am glad that they chose a good picture to put on the cover.”

Harry smiled at the image of him and Cedric walking out of a small restaurant they found one night. They were holding hands and Cedric was looking at Harry with a huge smile as Harry led the man out of the restaurant.

“We do look good don’t we?” Harry said.

Cedric pulled his arms from around his fiancé and moved to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. “You all packed?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah finished this morning. But there’s one last thing I needed to pack but I need your help.”

Harry stood up from the table and walked to where Cedric was standing at the refrigerator. He wrapped his arms around Cedric’s waist and looked into his eyes. “Do you think you can shrink yourself down just for a few hours to fit into my suitcase?”

The older man laughed setting his bottle of water on the counter before pulling Harry in closer to him. “As much as I would love to be smuggled into the castle between your boxers, I don’t think the newest professor should start things off on the wrong foot.”

Harry groaned and laid his head on Cedric’s chest. This was one of his favorite things about his fiancé; Cedric’s height advantage on him made for the best rest areas. He listened to the beating of Cedric’s heart, thinking of how he had fallen asleep many nights in this same position.

“I’m going to miss you.” Harry finally said.

Cedric hugged Harry closer, his cheek resting against the shorter’s head. “I’m going to miss you too darling. But you’ll only be gone for three months before you’re home for Christmas.”

Harry nodded. “I know but that’s still three months that I don’t get to see you everyday. Or just have you hold me like this.”

“I know.” Cedric simply replied. “But you’re doing an amazing thing and you know it. Way more important work to be done at the school than standing in our kitchen holding each other.”

Harry couldn’t help the small smile that came over his face. He buried his face into the other man’s chest to hide that Cedric had managed to, without even knowing it, calm him down and make him feel better. This is something that Cedric did often, whether he knew that or not Harry didn’t know.

Ever since they started dated, Harry had been afraid to let Cedric in. After everything that happened with him the year prior to reuniting with Cedric, Harry didn’t want to get anyone else the power to hurt him. He had thought he had found someone that understood his needs and he was sorely mistaken.

But not with Cedric.

Cedric had been patient with Harry. Didn’t pressure him into a relationship, or to sleep together, or move in. He took everything at the pace Harry needed, usually waiting for Harry to make the first move in the key moments of their relationship. Cedric helped Harry get over his PTSD from the war, and now the only bad dreams he had were ones where blonde Slytherin alums broke his heart, but even those had subsided in the last year.

“C’mon love,” Cedric said patting his back softly. “We need to get you to King’s Cross.”

Harry sighed but pulled back out of Cedric’s arm. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his fiancé’s lips before walking to their bedroom to grab his suitcases.

 

The couple walked down the platform of King’s Cross station together. Harry had his luggage on a cart that Cedric was pushing. These scene was so nostalgic for him, King’s Cross was always a place he equated with escape. He knew whenever he was on the platform he was leaving the life he hated behind and entering the world that had become his all. Now, walking to platform 9 3/4 he hoped that he would be able to be a good enough professor to make this experience the same for other kids.

Harry and Cedric reached the split between platform 9 and 10 and after looking around to make sure they were not being watched, walked through the platform and stepped onto 9 3/4 just in time to see the students boarding the Hogwarts Express.

They walked along the platform until they reached the first car and Cedric handed Harry’s luggage to the man loading all of the bags in the storage compartments. Harry grabbed the black leather briefcase Hermione had bought for him and held in.

“So I guess this is goodbye.” Harry said sadly.

“Oh don’t be dramatic darling.” Cedric said with a chuckle. “This isn’t goodbye. This is, okay my handsome, intelligent, heroic fiancé, get your ass on that train and go educate some kids on how to be the best wizards and witches.”

Harry smiled and threw his arms around Cedric’s neck pulling the taller man in for a hug. “You’re just saying all of that to get me to shut up.”

“Yeah well, that too.” Cedric joked, earning him a shove.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but his attention was averted by a flash of platinum blonde hair walking through the crowd. He followed the striking hair as it made it’s way closer to him. When it finally emerged from the crowd, Harry’s suspicions were proved correct.

Standing in an all black suit, carrying a black messenger bag stood the man Harry had tried to forget for the last two years. Just as statuesque as Harry remembered, the man stood checking his watch before his ice grey eyes looked up and caught Harry’s gaze.

“Hey is that Malfoy?” Cedric asked curiously.


	2. to hogwarts again

Harry was frozen in his place looking at Draco Malfoy, standing five feet away from him for the first time in two years. Part of him thought that this had to be a dream, or rather a nightmare. That seemed to be the one time he ever saw those grey eyes anymore, was when he was asleep, and it usually resulted in his waking up breathing heavy. That same sensation was starting to flood in.

“What is Malfoy doing here?” Cedric asked him.

Not trusting himself to speak, Harry shrugged and turned his head, looking down at the ground before meeting Cedric’s eyes with a tight lipped smile.

He was hoping to just be able to say bye to his fiancé and board the train without a second glance at the man who’d broken his heart, but that wasn’t the case.

“Potter.” The familiar voice said. “Diggory. Isn’t this a sight to see.”

Harry didn’t turn his way, instead opting to continue facing Cedric, even though his fiancé had turned and extended a hand to their former schoolmate.

“Malfoy, good to see you.” Cedric said politely. “What brings you to King’s Cross?”

“So I guess the news hasn’t come out yet. It must have been overshadowed by the announcement of your engagement.” Draco said, sarcasm laced in his voice. “I am the new potions professor at Hogwarts.”

“What?” Harry snapped, his head turning to face the other man instantly. He knew his eyes must be wide in shock.

Draco smiled at this reaction. “Yeah, McGonagall reached out to me asking if I would consider taking over for Slughorn who’s finally decided to roll over.”

No one spoke for a minute. Harry was furious. How could this happen? How, after two years of not having to see this man, was he now stuck working with him everyday?

Cedric was finally the one to break the awkward silence. “Well, that’s—that’s great Malfoy! Look at that, two of Hogwarts finest returning to pass their skills on.”

“I may not be a hero, but I definitely think that Potions was my strong suit. Might be able to pass on a thing or two.” The blonde said proudly.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah maybe you can teach them how to make liquid death and make them test it out on each other. Seems like that’d be your teaching style.”

Malfoy’s face hardened instantly. The smug smirk he had been wearing on his face was now replaced with a tight sneer. He pushed his hair back with his hand and looked down at his watch again. “Better get on board, don’t want to miss the train. Nice seeing you again Diggory.”

Without another word he stepped past the pair and climbed the steps to the train. Harry rolled his eyes and exhaled a deep breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding in. I didn’t help to eliminate the irritation he was feeling though.

“That was kind of harsh don’t you think?” Cedric asked.

Harry looked into his fiancé’s eyes and saw the questioning look he was getting. Which was understandable: Harry had never told Cedric what happened between him and Malfoy. Actually, he had never told anyone about himself and the ex-death eater. Things between him and the other man had been a secret the entire time so when it ended, he just kept it to himself. All people knew was that he had been very happy for a year and suddenly he wasn’t.

“Sorry, I just didn’t realize he was going to be here.” Harry explained.

The confusion only became more prominent on Cedric’s face now. “I thought you and Draco were okay? I mean after the trials and everything I thought things were okay.”

“They were,” Harry responded. “I mean they are. I just—him not deserving to go to Azkaban and him teaching the next generation of wizards are two different things Ced.”

His fiancé nodded. “I get that, but if McGonagall trusts him, and you trusted him enough to not send him to Azkaban, then I think you should just give him a chance.”

Harry nodded, because there was nothing else he could really do at this point. Malfoy had obviously already gotten the job, no matter how much he put up a fight he knew there was nothing he could do.

The train gave a final warning chime that pulled Harry back to the moment. He put his arms around Cedric again and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his nose in Cedric’s neck and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the man he had fallen in love with. He tried to memorize the scent so he could remember Cedric while he was gone.

“I’ll miss you.” Harry spoke into his fiancé’s neck.

Cedric pulled him back and smiled. “I’ll miss you too love. But just remember I will see you before you know it.”

“You better write me every day.” Harry joked, picking up his briefcase.

“Everyday.” Cedric replied. He grabbed Harry by his jacket and pulled him closer, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Cedric’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss was passionate and Harry didn’t want it to end, knowing this would be the last one for a few months.

Cedric finally pulled back, keeping his forehead pressed against Harry’s. “Give em hell Potter.” With a final peck on the lips, he pulled away and pushed Harry towards the stairs to the train.

Harry smiled and waved his fiancé off before walking onto the train. The doors closed behind him, being he was the last person to board. He walked down the narrow walkway of the train looking for a teacher’s compartment that wasn’t full.

As he walked, he noticed that every car was full already and he was starting to head to the back with the students when he saw a car that was empty. There was a bag sitting on one of the seats, but no one inside. He opened the sliding door and walked in, setting his bag on the opposite side of the already occupied seat and sitting down.

He looked out the window and watched as Cedric’s waving form grew smaller as they train took off and began it’s journey to the castle. He took a deep breath and reach over into his bag, pulling out his legal pad and the textbook him and Headmistress McGonagall had agreed on for this year’s course. The door for the compartment opened and Harry looked up to greet his cohabitant, but his words stopped when he saw the platinum haired man standing in front of him.

“Oh,” Malfoy said. “Uh, hi, I—I had gone to the loo.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He picked up his bag and started throwing his stuff back inside, deciding he’d rather go find a group of students to sit with.

“Oh come off it Potter, the train is full. This is the last car open anywhere.” Malfoy told him, annoyance present in his voice.

Harry looked up at the man with anger. “I’d rather sit on top of the train than sit in a car with you.”

Malfoy entered the small compartment and closed the sliding door. Pulling out his wand he pointed at the lock and said, “ _Colloportus_ ”.

“What the hell Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed. He reached around the man and pulled at the door, which was pointless with the locking spell the other man had cast.

The potions professor said nothing. He simply took a seat on his side of the car and crossed his legs before pulling out _The Daily Prophet_ and started flipping through the pages wordlessly.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Harry sighed and took a seat. He pulled his books back out rather roughly. If he was going to be stuck in a confined space with Draco Malfoy of all people, he was at least going to get his lessons ready for the first week of classes.

“Cute picture of you and Pretty Boy Diggory on the cover by the way.” Malfoy suddenly said, the newspaper still covering his face.

Harry glared. “Piss off.”

“No really,” Draco replied, lowering the paper to meet Harry’s eyes. “It’s adorable. Can’t wait to get my invite owl. Did you decide on chicken or fish?” He laughed and then raised the paper again.

Harry reached over and snatched the paper from the older man’s hands, gaining his attention. “Listen up Malfoy, you might be teaching here too but there is no reason you need to talk to me. Matter of fact, after we get off this train I don’t want to be in the same room as you unless absolutely necessary. Understand?”

The smirk that came over Malfoy’s face was one Harry knew all too well. It was the same look he had received so many times from the Slytherin man back when they were in school. It was mischievous and loaded with an underlying meaning. “Oh Potter, don’t flatter yourself.”

Reaching over, he grabbed the paper back out of Harry’s hands, smoothed it out, and lifted it again. “After all, you’re the one that is the master of hiding from people, I’ll leave that to you.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. He knew what Malfoy was trying to do. It had been one of the reasons he hated the man in the first place when they were boys—Malfoy had the constant need to argue. Any and every chance he got to try to get a rise out of Harry, he’d do it. But if he started arguing with him now, it would give the blonde a reason to keep talking to him.

Instead he simply opened the text book to the first chapter and started outlining his first lesson. The car the two shared remained silent as they made their way to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far, I hope that you're enjoying! I think I will be posting on Wednesdays and Sundays, maybe more often if you guys would like? Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. xx


	3. avoid

To Harry’s surprise the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts had been stress free. Halfway to their destination, Malfoy was forced to break his locking charm for the trolly lady who offered them coffee, tea, and biscuits. Like he remembered, the older man asked for a cup of tea with milk. Harry opted for water. That was the most he heard of the man he was sharing the ride with. After enjoying his tea, Malfoy dozed off for a little bit.As much as he wished he could say that he hadn’t even taken notice, he had. 

Malfoy still snored ever so softly when he slept. It wasn’t even obvious that it was a snore, and anyone who walked by his sleeping form would just think he was a heavy breather, but Harry knew that it was a snore. It came from a septum problem the man had developed after a rough blow to the nose during the time Voldemort was staying at Malfoy Manor. It was one of the few stories Harry had ever heard about the blonde’s side of the war. Just from the few events he had shared, it was clear that it wasn’t easy being on the dark side.

Harry looked up at the sleeping blonde and analyzed him. Malfoy had finally cut his hair. The sides were much shorter, but the top still hung over his forehead, some stands even reaching just to his eye. Two years hadn’t changed the man much. He still had a statuesque face, a small indentation in his cheek, and a cut on his upper lip (that no amount of magic had been able to lift); all war scars Harry had picked up on during one of their nights spent together. The only thing he could say was truly different was that Malfoy looked, if even possible, more evolved. 

If there was anything Harry could say about Malfoy, it was that he had always held himself to pristine appearance to the world. He never looked out of place; If anything he was always the most put together person in the room. Snobby had been the word Harry often used to describe this appearance, much to the other’s distain. But something about him now, he looked a little more relaxed. As if he wasn’t trying to be perfect.

The wheels of the train began to skid against the tracks, jerking it forward. Harry looked out of the window to see they were finally pulling up to the castle. 

He glanced back to the new potions professor just as he started to stir awake. Harry quickly busied himself with closing his books and packing his briefcase back up, avoiding eye contact with the waking man.

“You didn’t hex me while I was sleeping did you Potter?” Malfoy said, his voice raspy from sleep.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You wish Malfoy.”

The train had pulled to a complete stop and Harry stood instantly, grabbing his bag and opening the sliding door. Before walking out, he turned and looked at the other man with a wicked smirk. “But if I were you, I’d make sure all your body parts are still where they should be.”

He didn’t wait to see a reaction, he simply exited the car and smiled to himself as he exited the train. 

Walking down the steps of the train, he was instantly wrapped up in two large arms and lifted from the ground. His face was tickled by a bristly beard and a hearty laugh. “‘Arry! It’s bout time you arrived.”

Harry smiled and instantly wrapped his arms around the large man holding him. “Hello Hagrid!”

“Good ‘ta see you again lad.” Hagrid said, finally setting him down on his own feet.

“You better watch it,” Harry said playfully. “You’re now lifting the new Dark Arts Professor, any more stunts like that and I’ll report you to McGonagall.” He teased.

Hagrid belted a laugh that warmed Harry’s heart. “I’ll remember that Professor.” He replied and gave a mock salute. 

“Well, I best be off. Gotta round up the first years. You know how that goes.” He promised to meet up with Harry later that night at the sorting ceremony dinner. 

Harry had missed the man more than he’d realized. After the war he had hardly seen Hagrid. Truthfully the only people he’d managed to keep up with had been the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and his god-son Teddy. Until Cedric came around that is.

“Oi, Potter!” He heard behind him. “You plan on blocking the exit with your arse all day or can the rest of us get off?”

Harry gritted his teeth but didn’t even bother turning around. He simply tightened his grip on his bag and began walking to the carriages to take off for the castle. He didn’t need to look behind him to know that he was being followed by the man he was aiming to avoid.

When he finally reached the carriage he was greeted by Filch who was helping the teachers onto their rides.

“Hello Mr. Potter.” He was greeted by the squib man.

“Hello Mr. Filch. How’re things?” Harry replied politely.

The man shrugged, holding a lantern up. “Another year.” Was all he replied.

Harry gave a polite nod and then climbed onto the empty carriage, setting his bag in his lap. 

“Mr. Malfoy, always a pleasure.” Filch said as the blonde man approached the carriage.

He heard him greet the other man, but didn’t pay attention to the words coming from his mouth. Malfoy then stepped up onto the carriage, and instead of sitting on the other side of the carriage, chose to sit directly besides Harry. And then Filch tapped the carriage twice signaling it to move.

“Filch, aren’t there more people heading to the castle?” Harry stopped him, trying to stop the carriage.

“No sir,” He replied. “All the other professors loaded onto different carriages already and are on their way up. Yous two is the last to head over.”

Of course we are, Harry thought to himself. Without further argument he sat back in his seat and allowed the carriage to lead them towards the school. The ride was silent except for the clicks of the wheels against the ground as they made their way forward.

“Look Potter—” Malfoy started.

“Don’t.” Harry said.

“What?”

Harry exhaled and chanced a look at the man next to him. “I don’t know what you’re thinking of saying but just, don’t.”

“You don’t even know what it is I was going to say.” Malfoy argued.

“You’re right, and I don’t care to know. Like I said on the train, if I don’t have to talk to you, I don’t want to. Can you for once in your life do something for someone besides yourself and respect that?”

Malfoy kept his eyes locked on Harry. His grey eyes softened for a moment before he nodded and turned his head forward. “As you wish.” He replied plainly.

It took three more minutes until they reached the front of the castle. If you asked Harry how he knew it had been exactly three minutes, he would lie and say he just guessed, but the truth was the only thing he had been able to do in those three minutes was count the time as he attempted to not move or breathe too noisily.

They reached the castle and the potions professor quickly stepped out of the carriage and started making his way up the steps of the school. Harry waited until the other man was close to the top before he stepped out of the carriage and started his way inside.

When he finally walked in he was greeted with a new and improved Hogwarts that he hadn’t seen since his last visit nearly three years ago. The castle had been restored to all of its glory, with a new statue of Albus Dumbledore near the entrance of the school. Harry smiled up at the late professor before walking into the building.

There he was greeted with a crowd of all the of professors and staff of the school. 

“Ah, Potter there you are.” Headmistress McGonagall said as he walked in. “Now that everyone is here we can begin.”

Harry walked closer to the group and saw some familiar faces. Among the crowd was Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Flitwick. Harry smiled at each of them, glad to see some familiar faces. Also among them were new professors, including himself, Malfoy, a man with a bald head and large, thick rimmed black glasses, and a short petite woman with long silver hair that fell almost to her butt. 

“So before we enter the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony I would like to welcome you all back, and if you are new, welcome. This year should be one of the greatest yet for Hogwarts and I expect nothing but good things to happen because of you amazing people. Firstly, I would like to introduce our newest additions. Taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Harry Potter, our newest Potions master, Mr. Draco Malfoy, taking on my duties as Transfiguration professor will be Miss Sydney Bloom, and our new Astronomy professor, Mr. Artemus Hunt.

“I am so honored to have you all here and cannot wait to see what comes from this. Now as Headmistress I must appoint the Heads of House for each of our house. Resuming as the Ravenclaw House Head will be Professor Trelawney, Professor Spout will lead Hufflepuff once more. And I am pleased to pass Gryffindor house to alum Professor Potter. Which leaves Slytherin to another alum, Professor Malfoy.”

Harry looked over at the other man who now has a wide smile on his face. It makes sense that they each were now the leaders of their respective houses from when they were in school, and Harry hated to admit it but he knew they would each do a good job as such. He just hated the smug look on the man’s face.

“Now the students should be piling in soon, so lets relocate to the Great Hall and begin the Sorting Ceremony. After dinner I will be sure to have Filch escort the new professors to their quarters.” The Headmistress announced, before clapping her hands together and turning to walk up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

One of the house elves came up to Harry and reached out to take his briefcase. He smiled politely before handing it over. He adjusting the jacket he was wearing and made his way up the stairs following the rest of the professors. When the reached the Great Hall, the sky ceiling shining with a full moon illuminating the midnight sky, Harry followed the crowd to the front table.

He took a moment to think of how surreal it was sitting on the other side of the long table he had looked up at for so many years. He moved to take a seat, the only one available, in the middle of the new Transfiguration professor, and the one person he was hoping to avoid.

“Finally, I have the pleasure of meeting the great Harry Potter.” Professor Bloom said before holding her hand out. “Sydney Bloom. Feel free to call me Syd. It’s so nice to meet you.” The woman was full of energy. Her silver hair was pulled back, exposing her beautiful features. Her heart shaped face held two blue eyes that were accentuated by the thick coating of mascara that made her already long lashes even longer. She had a small nose that pinched at the tip, and plump lips that were wearing a violet lipstick.

“Nice to meet you Miss Bloom.” Harry said politely.

“Oh Merlin,” She said holding a hand to her chest. “For the love of all that is magical, please call me Syd. Miss Bloom makes me sound forty, which let me tell you I am not.” She said in a joking appalled manner.

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Okay Syd, I will not make that mistake ever again.”

The woman smiled and then turned to her other side to strike up a conversation with Professor Sprout. Harry looked forward and watched as the students began to file in. The second years and higher were coming in and sitting at their house tables, and as more walked in the room began to erupt with the sound of conversation. Harry looked and saw that many of the students were looking towards the professors’ table and pointing at him before whispering to their neighbors.

He knew that he would get some attention, the “Chosen One” charm still not having worn off from the war. Then again he didn’t think that it ever would. People would always know him as the Boy-Who-Lived or the hero that saved them all from darkness. He just hoped that as time went on, the students began to see him in a different light.

“Don’t flip your lid Potter,” Malfoy murmured to him. “But would you mind passing the water?”

Harry picked up the golden pitcher of water and passed it to the man without laying eyes on him. He heard a barely audible “thanks” but ignored it, instead focusing on the first years Hagrid was leading down the aisle.

Just then Headmistress McGonagall called attention to the front of the room. “Welcome students! The time has come to begin the Sorting Ceremony. This ceremony has been a part of the Hogwarts experience since the beginning of the school’s existence. Let’s have the Sorting Hat explain,”

She removed the sheet that was covering the hat and without missing a beat, it began to recite the song. Harry sat with a smile on his face as he listened to the words for the first time in years. As the song went on Harry couldn’t help but feel excited for what was to come.


	4. first day nerves

The next morning, Harry woke up in the full sized bed in his quarters and stretched with a loud groan. Sleeping in a bed that he was not familiar with was always weird to him, but what made it worse was that Cedric wasn’t there with him. He pushed back the scarlet and gold covers and climbed out of the bed, making his way to the adjoined bathroom.

Today was his first day teaching and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. Of course he knew what he was talking about, after all he had used more than half of the spells in the textbook himself when he was fighting off Voldemort. And there was his little teaching stint he did fifth year with The DA. So it wasn’t that he didn’t think he had what it takes to teach, it’s just different now that these students’ education all relied on him. The DA was more of a group of friends learning to defend themselves and less of an academic course.

Harry tried to push his nerves down as he undressed. He turned on the water for the shower and waited for the water to warm up before stepping in. He let the warm water pour over his head for a minute, just to allow his muscles to relax, hoping that would calm his nerves. After he’d gotten adjusted to the water he got to washing his body and hair. 

Quickly finishing in the shower Harry turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was hanging next to the shower. He dried off enough to not leave water as he walked, and then tied the towel around his waist and walked back into the main bedroom. He sat at the desk in the corner of the room and started to review his outline for the day, even though he had gone over it almost ten times last night when he had settled into his room.

It was almost half past seven, and he knew if he wanted to eat before his first class at eight he needed to get a move on. Quickly pulling on a black jumper, black trousers, and a maroon robe, Harry shoved his wand and papers into his briefcase and went down to the Great Hall. As he walked he was greeted with a few, “Morning Professor” which made him smile, and push his nerves down further.

As he walked up to the front table in the Great Hall, he couldn’t help but notice the potions professor he wanted to avoid, was sitting in the seat with the only unoccupied chair next to it. Harry sighed but moved to take a seat.

“Morning.” Malfoy said quietly.

Harry opted for not responding and instead reached for a slice of toast. He took a bite and then reached for the teapot to pour himself a cup, but the blonde picked it up just a second before he could.

“Here, let me.” Malfoy said before pouring his tea for him.

Harry looked up at the man in confusion. He had made it perfectly clear to the other man that he wanted nothing to do with him. Malfoy finished pouring and threw a smile at Harry before setting the pot down and turn to his other side to talk to Trelawney.

As Harry tried to figure out what was going on, the owls began to fly in with the morning mail. Harry was surprised when a brown barn owl flew to him carrying a parcel with a letter attached. He stroked the owl’s head and gave it a small piece of toast before examining the package.

Pulling the letter off, he instantly recognized his fiancé’s handwriting.

_Harry,_

_I know you may be nervous today, but I want you to know that I think you are beautiful, brilliant, and a natural born leader. You are going to do great things for these kids, just have faith in yourself._

_I know I do._

_With all my love,_

_Good luck Professor._

_-C_

The smile that took over Harry’s face was ear to ear. Cedric knew how to calm him down and knew exactly what to say. Harry set the note to the side and opened the parcel, which had a single white rose and a framed picture of him and Cedric. 

“Oh my Merlin!” Someone exclaimed next to him. “Is that from your fiancé?” It was Syd leaning forward to see past Trelawney and Malfoy.

Harry blushed but nodded. “Yeah. Sort of a “good luck on your first day” gift.” He explained.

Syd sighed, standing up to make her way to where Harry was sitting. “That is the cutest thing ever. I swear seeing the two of you on the cover of the _Prophet_ made my heart flutter but this is _too much_. You two are adorable.”

If Harry thought he was blushing before, now he much be as red as a tomato. “Well, thank you.” He said shyly. “I guess we’re more in the public eye than we thought.”

“Oh please!” Syd said. “You are like the Royal Couple! Your wedding is on everyone’s list of most anticipated events and I personally expect to be updated on every element before the _Prophet_ gets the details.”

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Will do.”

Syd looked down at her watch and then back to Harry. “I guess I should be off. These kids won’t learn on their own will they?” She smiled and then waved before skipping down the steps and heading out of the Great Hall.

Harry had been so focused on his weird encounter with the Potions professor and then distracted by Cedric’s gift he’d lost track of time. He quickly finished his toast and tea and grabbed his stuff and started heading to his classroom.

He made it a few minutes before eight. Just enough time to set his personal belongings in the office that was adjoined to the classroom and pulled out his books and wand. He walked into the classroom and as the students started arriving he took a deep breath before walking to the chalkboard.

He picked up a white chalk stick and wrote across the board ‘Professor Potter’ and underneath ‘Defense Against Dark Arts, page 23’.

As he turned around he saw his class was completely full, and all eyes were on him.

“Good morning everyone. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He smiled nervously. “I’m Professor Potter and today we’re going to start off with something light and easy okay? So everyone please turn to page 23 in your textbooks.”

The class shuffled around briefly and once he saw everyone was basically at the right page he pulled out his wand. 

“Now can anyone tell me why we study defensive spells?”

A single hand shot up almost instantly. A boy with dark brown hair and freckles was the owner and when Harry pointed at him he sat up straight before answering. “We study defensive spells so that when put in danger, we can prevent ourselves and others from being harmed."

“Good! Now how do you know the difference between someone defending themselves and someone that is performing curses or hexes with malicious intents?”

Again the boy’s hand shot up and Harry pointed to him. “Someone that is defending themselves against a curse is usually simply blocking a spell from landing. Performing a curse or hex is sending something harmful towards someone. You can defend yourself without cursing or hexing."

“Exactly! Well done Mr?” Harry said.

“Daniels. Steven Daniels.”

“Thank you Mr. Daniels.” Harry said before turning to head to the front of the class.

“Great, we have a know it all in the class.” A voice whispered from the back.

Harry turned around just in time to see a group of Slytherin boys laughing in the back. Steven turned and glared at them before turning back to the front of the class and looking down at his books.

“Excuse me, what was your name?” Harry asked to the boy who was clearly the leader of the group. He had jet black hair, except from a single put on the top corner of his hair that was ice white. 

“Xander Sinclair.” He said cockily.

Harry nodded. “Well Mr. Sinclair let’s refrain from disrespectful comments in my classroom shall we?”

“But of course Professor. I wouldn’t want to hurt the poor git’s feelings. We know how sensitive Hufflepuffs can be.” Was his response.

Instantly Harry’s blood began to boil. “Mr. Sinclair, I’m not sure you understood me. When I said let’s refrain from disrespectful comments, I meant do not make any. And it wasn’t optional.”\

“My apologies sir,” The boy said with a wicked smirk on his face. One Harry could recognized all too well. “Guess you weren’t clear enough.”

The class erupted in gasps. Harry and the boy were currently in a stare off. The anger that was building inside of the professor brought him back to the days when he sat in class and dealt with a similar Slytherin boy. Only this time, Harry had to take a higher road because he was their superior.

“Perhaps I can make it more clear for you—in detention.” Harry said. “And also your house might be able to make things more clear now that Slytherin has lost five points.”

“You can’t be serious!” The boy exclaimed standing up at his desk.

“I am very serious and if you want me to prove just how serious I am I can start deducting more. Or perhaps I should just let Professor Malfoy and McGonagall prove it for you?”

The room was silent as the boy glared daggers at Harry. A part of him expected to hear a,”My father will hear about this” but it never came. Instead the boy grunted and fell into his seat again.

“Now back to defensive spells,” Harry said turning around, making his way back up to the front. “There are many of them and in this course I will be teaching you the essentials. Even though there may not be any dark forces working against us, it will always be important to know how to defend ourselves if ever they do appear. Today we will be starting with a disarming spell. Repeat after me: _Expelliarmus_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday my week got super crazy with midterms coming up so I just didn't get around to it. I also like to have chapters ready before so as of now I have up to chapter six but I want to build it up more so this doesn't happen again! Sorry again but hope you are enjoying!! xx


	5. i punched...

The rest of the day seemed to pass by pretty quickly for Harry. He was teaching the same lesson all day for the first and second years. Tomorrow he would have a more advanced lesson for the third and fourth years that he was very much looking forward to. He finished packing up his stuff and walked into his office to grab a few papers he needed to look over later that night. 

He’d just sat down at his desk when there was a knock at the office door. He looked up and saw Syd smiling at him. “How was your first day Professor?” She asked kindly.

Harry smiled back and waved her to come in. “It was really good actually!” He replied enthusiastically. “You know I was pretty nervous this morning, honestly I’ve been nervous about teaching ever since Professor McGonagall asked me to take over. But I have to say I feel in my element doing it.”

Syd’s smile grew wider as Harry talked. “I am so glad! You are a natural born leader so teaching will be a piece of cake for you!” 

“I mean I did have one student that’s already looking like he will be a problem but, I’ve dealt with worse in my life.” He said.

The silver haired girl giggled and nodded. “Yeah I’d say you’ve fried bigger fish than an eleven year old.” Harry nodded and the pair laughed together. “So I was going to head down for dinner did you want to head down together?”

Harry hadn’t expected to make friends with any of the professors, mainly because he’d been their students at one point. But Syd seemed like someone he could be friendly with. She was around his age, maybe a few years his senior, but overall she seemed like someone that he could trust. Which wouldn’t be the worst idea in his current situation.

“Yeah, that would be great.” He replied with a smile.

Grabbing the papers he needed, he led the pair out of his office and began to make their way to the Great Hall. Syd was explaining to Harry her background story. She was originally from America. She grew up there and never know what her magic was. She just knew growing up that she was able to do things that other kids couldn’t. She basically taught herself all of the magic she knew. Until she was fifteen and Madam Maxine found her when Syd was in France on vacation. She finished her school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic seven years ago. 

The pair reached the entrance of the Great Hall and began to make their way in when a voice halted them.

“Potter!” The voice shouted.

Harry didn’t need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. Turning around with a glare, his eyes were met with an icy glare of grey eyes. Malfoy’s scowl was deep set, the cut in his lip from the war becoming more prominent from the frown resting on his face.

“Professor Malfoy,” Harry said dryly. “What can I do for you?”

“Cut the crap. My office, now.” The older man said angrily.

Even though Harry was enjoying watching the man get mad, he was genuinely confused why he was summoning him. 

“Uh, should I go?” Syd asked softly.

“No.” Harry said.

“Yes.” Malfoy snapped.

Harry’s eyes widened at the tone that was currently residing in the other man’s tone. Clearly there was an issue and as much as Harry didn’t want to deal with his ex, he knew that if he didn’t do it now, Malfoy would only make a scene until he said what needed to be said. 

Harry turned to Syd with a small smile. “I’m just going to talk to Professor Malfoy real quick and I’ll meet up with you in a little bit?”

The shorter girl smiled and nodded. She shot a dirty look at Malfoy (which Harry would have to praise her for later) before turning on her five inch heels and walking away.

Turning to the blonde in front of him, Harry raise his eyebrows questioningly. “Okay, what do you want?”

“Not here.” Was all the other man said before turning and walking down the hall. 

Grunting in frustration, Harry followed the other man. They walked down the hall until they reached the room Harry recognized as the potions lab. He rolled his eyes before walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Seriously Malfoy.” Harry threw his bag onto the nearest worktable top. “I don’t know what your problem is but you _do not_ summon me! And you _do not_ talk to me the way you did in front of other professors. Or anyone for that matter!”

“Shut it Potter.” Malfoy snapped back. “You’re the one that clearly has an issue and doesn’t know what the word ‘professional’ means.”

Harry raised his hands in confusion. “What on Earth are you on about?”

“Xander Sinclair?” Malfoy offered. “My first year that you are punishing because he reminds you of me.”

“Are you bloody serious?” Was the only response Harry could conjure up.

Malfoy shook his head as his scowl grew more angry. “Bloody serious! How dare you embarrass one of my students. On the first day! What is your problem Potter? Are you still so hung up on me you have to take your anger out on a student that reminds you of me?”

Harry wasn’t sure what was pissing him off more: The fact that Malfoy had the audacity to bring up their past relationship or what he was accusing him of. Anger filled every pore in Harry’s body and he was more livid with Draco Malfoy than he ever had been.

“You daft, stupid git.” Harry said just above a whisper. He shook his head and looked at the wall taking a breath and then back to the other man who’s eyes widened at his words. “You truly believe that I have enough energy in my body to look at a student and instantly think of you? You honestly believe that I am so concerned about _you_ of all people that I punish a student just to get to you?”

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but Harry raised his hand cutting him off before he even had the chance.

“ _Don’t_ talk until I’m finished.” Harry snapped. “You are more moronic than I thought and I really used to think it was an act. You must really be an idiot! Malfoy I could care less about you. I don’t look at Sinclair and think of you. I see Sinclair and see another spoiled, disrespectful, entitled, little boy that thinks his daddy will fix everything for him and make life easy. If you think that reflects you, that’s your own issue, which I know you have a lot of so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Watch your mouth Potter.” Malfoy stormed forward until he was standing face to face with the younger man.

Harry huffed in annoyance, he was only a few inches shorter than Malfoy but he had to glare at him above the rim of his glasses still.

“You are so full of yourself. I don’t give a damn about you Malfoy. I don’t know what made you think otherwise.” Harry said harshly.

“Oh really?” Draco replied. “Last time I checked you were begging me to hold your hand and love you. It was bloody pathetic but sounds like you care if you ask me.”

Harry’s fist and connected with the potions professor’s cheek before he could even think about it. Malfoy’s head had swung to the side from the impact of the punch Harry threw at him. His hand came to his face as he turned back to look at Harry.

The two stayed quite for what seemed like hours. Neither said anything as their eyes glared daggers into each other. Both of their chest rising and falling more quickly than normal, each filled with rage.

“Get out.” Malfoy finally said.

Harry turned and grabbed his briefcase and began making his way to the door. 

“And just so you know, I gave Sinclair detention because he was harassing a student and then mouthed off to me. He can report to my room for detention Thursday night.” Harry explained and then walked away.

He didn’t owe Malfoy an explanation, and he isn’t entirely sure why he had even given one. Walking down the halls, Harry felt many emotions at once: anger, confusion, guilt—but above all he felt disappointed, in himself. The moment he found out he was going to be stuck with the ex Death Eater, he’d made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with the man and he would do everything in his power to be the bigger person. But of course, he ended up being the one to throw the first punch.

Even though he had promised to meet up with Syd, Harry didn’t have an appetite and he couldn’t imagine sitting in the Great Hall with his current head state. Instead he turned for the stairs and made his way up to his quarters. 

When he got inside he threw his bag onto his bed and walked to the desk in the corner and fell into the chair. He looked at the picture of him and Cedric and sighed. Pulling out a piece of parchment from the desk and a quill he began to write his fiancé.

_Dear Ced,_

_I miss you. Part of me wishes I didn’t take this job. I want to just be locked away with you in our flat._

_Maybe tomorrow will be better._

_I love you_

_Harry_

_P.S. I punched Malfoy tonight._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my posting schedule has gone to shit and I apologize. I will try to get back into some regularity but I am in school and just got a new job and its midterms soooo super busy but I promise to do better. xx


	6. dealing with a slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo sorry for the late post! I was dealing with changing jobs and finals and moving and blah adult stuff! but here is the next chapter thank you for being patient!

When Harry woke the next morning he had a feeling in his gut that warned him that today was going to be a rough one. He hadn’t slept much the night before because his mind would not settle. All he could do was replay the events that had taken place in the dungeon with Malfoy. More than anything he felt disappointed in himself.

In the moment, punching the other man in the face had been exactly the right move. Malfoy was rude and was saying things that dug deep to Harry. He had been aiming to hurt him. So Harry had simply reacted in the same manner, with the goal being to hurt Malfoy. His course of action just happened to be more physical.

But that night, after sending an owl to Cedric with the letter, he started to feel guilty. Looking down at the words he had written to his fiancé, actually saying he had punched the other man made him feel sick to his stomach. All night he paced until he finally persuaded himself to change and get into bed. But all that had done was changed the pacing to tossing and turning in bed. It had been a restless night and the entirety of it was spent feeling like a horrible person.

Harry wasn’t a violet person. Even when he was at war with the most volatile wizard on the planet, violence had never been his attack strategy. Never. So the fact that he had so easily punched the man that he had once lov—cared about and had a physical relationship with, all over a series of words made him feel small.

He didn’t need to receive a reply from Cedric to know that his fiancé was going to question what had happened, and eventually insist that Harry be the bigger person and try to make amends. He knew it was going to be the only way he would feel better about himself.

That morning Harry got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall hesitantly. Even though he knew apologizing and working things out with Malfoy was going to be the only way he would be able to get on with his day, and this school term, he hated knowing that he was on his way to be the first to cave with the potions teacher.

When Harry reached the dining hall he looked up at the table and saw the man he was looking for. Malfoy was sitting at the table by himself, a large gap between himself and the few other professors there eating their breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he walked the length of the room until he reached the table.

Harry slowly approached the side Malfoy was sitting at and took the seat next to him. The blonde turned when Harry approached and with a grunt and eye roll turned back to his plate.

“Is this seat taken?” Harry asked softly.

He never got a response, but instead of standing like an idiot, he took the seat anyways, not missing how Malfoy slid his chair further from him. Harry sighed and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the bluish bruise residing on Malfoy’s jaw.

“Bloody hell,” Harry gasped. “I did that?”

Malfoy’s eyebrows raised and then fell, but he never said anything. Without thinking Harry reached out to touch the bruised spot, but Malfoy flinched away before his hand ever made contact.

Harry knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he at least had expected Malfoy to be his usual arrogant and argumentative self. Silence was the last he’d thought he’d get from the man.

“I need to talk to you.” Harry said.

No responce.

“Malfoy, will you just look at me?” 

Nothing.

Harry placed his hand on top of the blonde’s that was resting on the table. Instantly his head shot up and turned to the other man’s. “Please Draco.” Harry said softly.

He’d surprised even himself by using the other man’s first name. He hadn’t used it in almost two years, and now, as it fell off his tongue it felt normal. Almost fitting that he used his first name instead of anything else.

The icy grey eyes staring at him had been very hard at first, but just for a second Harry saw something inside of them soften. But as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, as Draco turned back to his breakfast and pulled his hand from under Harry’s. 

Harry sighed and turned to face forward in his chair. He knew he could just blurt out what he needed to say but that didn’t feel right. He felt that he owed it to the other man to do this privately. Also, he was not too sure what he would say whenever he started, and the last thing he needed was for the entire school to overhear this conversation.

Looking down at the plate of toast, eggs, and sausage in front of him Harry realized he had no appetite whatsoever. And since Draco wasn’t going to give him the opportunity to speak to him, there was really no reason to be there.

He pushed back in his chair and stood up. Part of him hoped that the blonde man next to him would have stopped him. Turned to tell him to sit or even offer him a time and place to talk—but nothing came. So Harry just turned and walked down the platform the professors’ table sat on and started making his way out of the hall.

“Good morning Professor.” Steven from his first year class said as he walked by.

“Morning Steven.” He said with a polite smile, that he knew didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey professor?” The boy said stopping Harry in his tracks. He turned to the boy and nodded in acknowledgment. “Well,” He started. “I just wanted to thank you for dealing with Sinclair for me in class yesterday. He’s definitely the definition of a Slytherin and I’m glad someone was able to knock him down a peg.”

Harry’s smile was genuine this time. “You know when I was a first year, I had a Slytherin problem as well Steven. Part of me never knew how to handle it, but you’ll figure it out. Soon you won’t need anyone help knocking them down.”

Steven smiled wide and then turned to sit with a group of students at the Gryffindor table. Harry was still smiling as he looked up and caught a pair of grey eyes watching him. He turned around and made his way out of the hall finally and began his journey up the stairs to his classroom. His morning hadn’t started the way that he had hoped, but the least he could do was make sure that he was prepared for his class today.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! I am not too sure what my posting schedule is going to be like yet, I am still writing the story but I want to stay consistent so I will figure it out based on your responses. I hope my inclusion of Cedric isn't off-putting to anyone, but I always felt that Cedric deserved better and I wanted to include him because him and Harry are a cute paring. Can't wait to see what you guys think! xx


End file.
